'Hammer of Angramar' MA-45 Artillery
Manufacturer: The Ancient Eye Model: MA-45 Affiliation: The Ancient Eye Modularity: No Production: Limited Material: Reinfiorced Durasteel. Plasteel. Electronics. Titanium. Synthmesh rifling. TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS Classification: Artillery Size: Very Large Weight: Very Heavy Ammunition Type: - Anti Bunker - Energy Blast - Anti Armor Baradium Missile - Baradium Bisulfate Bombs - Baradium Tipped Misses Ammunition Capacity: 1 shot Reload Speed: Avarage Effective Range: Battlefield Rate of Fire: low Stopping Power: Extreme Recoil: high SPECIAL FEATURES - Ground Claws - Traverse and Elevation Advanced System - Orbital Layout Display - Cooling System Strengths and Weaknesses: + Destruction: The power of the this weapon is incredible. + Long Range: Easily makes distances of battlefield range, capable of targeting and engaging the rear of an enemy armor. + Versatile and Multi Purpose: It can load different types of ammunition depending on the target. + War Ending Salvo: Once it calls for fire the salvo is unleashed by the team it is an incredible display of power that has an large area of effect. - Immobile: Once it's in place, moving it is an arduous task. - Emplacement: To get this on the battlefield and procure a proper emplacement requires time and effort that is incredibly significant. To employ the hammer is a hard thing to do. - I need eyes, I need grids, I need boots: For the hammer to find it's target an infantry or scout element needs to have eyes on the target, call for fire using grid location and triangulate. You are not going to hit your enemy on your first call, you need to correct that triangulation and get those rounds on target, Then call for the salvo. - Expensive: You can't just crank these out like Soeht action figures, each one is a massive investment. - Ammo: The Shells are massive, they require cargo lifts. - You better have protection: Much like the X-99, the pressure of this weapon is deadly without proper gear. DESCRIPTION It's good that Ankhypt is a desert planet because the tests for the MA-45 would have leveled the entire plateau of a good sized island. A marvel made from the minds of those scientists who care only for the destruction and annihilation of enemies and care only for war and wanton destruction. A quick end to a battle can be achieved if these weapons are let loose on a battlefield for too long, death of something is certain if they are allowed to touch down on the soil of the battlefield because when they start firing the tectonic plates of a planet shake in response. What previously would sound like a geologist or a weather expert talking about forces of nature becomes actual military records when speaking about the MA-45, dubbed the Hammer of Angramar by the artillery regiments of The Ancient Eye. The size of a single shell are as large as large as an infantry personnel carrier and the pressure it releases when it fires will kill the soldiers working around it without proper protection. The firing arc has been perfected but it operates much like the ancient artillery pieces, using firing arcs and exercising the theory of artillery meaning that there is margin of error that needs to be corrected in battle. This weapon system needs specialization to be used, special vehicles to be moved and deployed and requires massive manpower to bring to bare. It was inspired by Baelor" and the Longhorin. A single one of these weapons is a powerful tool in the battlefield but they are not designed or intended to be used as single weapons, they work as a salvo team and can fire for effect seven or more rounds with a good crew in less than twelve seconds each. That is a total of twenty eight shells once fire for effect salvo has been called in on a single beating zone in less than one minute. Grass won't grow there for a long time. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/hammer-of-angramar-ma-45-artillery.104948/ Category:Vehicles Category:Factory And Codex